yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İlkeler
*-Asla şikayet etme. - *zamanınıyönetmek den çok; enerjimi nasıl yönettiğine konsantre ol. * -Uyandıktan 30 dk sonra/kahvaltıda minimum 30 gram protein tüket. * -250 kalorili bitki bazlı protein salınımı iç(30 gr protein) * -En yoğun zamanım günümün ilk 3/24 zamanıdır.(ilk 3 saat) geliştirmekte olduğum proje, anlamadığım bir konu veya yazmakta olduğum bir kitap gibi zorlayıcı ve yaratıcılık gerektiren işleri günümün ilk 3 saatinde yaparım. - *Yoğun aktivite ardından kaliteli bir dinlenme ve iyileşme sürecine girerim. - *Hiçbir zaman bulunduğun sisteme aşkla bağlanma. *-Büyüme yeteneğini kaybedersin. -Olaylara tepki verme, başlat.(tepki vermek yanlış bir ilaç aldığında bedenimizin yaptığı şeydir.) - *Yüksek frekanslı bir aktivitenin önüne düşük frekanslı bir aktivite koyun. Örneğin, gider raporumu yazana kadar e-postamı açamıyorum. - *cold shower * -3X İnvest Rule * -When ı need my creativity; ı do walk/run/sleep for my creativity battery charge * -her yıl borsadaki hisse senetlerine yatırım yap.(paranı tek bir yere yatırma dağıt) * -Her zaman beklenenden fazlasını yap. - *Her gün/hafta/ay/3 ay; yalnızca 1 pojene odaklan ve diğer işlerini projelerine göre şekillendir.(kitaplarını, gazetelerini, molalarını asıl amaç doğrultusunda şekilledir) - *Haftalık olarak iyi giden şeyleri listele -Her hafta teşekkür listesi hazırla. * -"Bir şeyler daha" prensibini unutma -steve jobs * -Temel odak noktam ömür boyu sürebilecek ilişkiler kurmaktır. - *korkularımı doğru bir zihin seti ile kucaklarım. - *Takıntılarımı ve saplantılarımı körüklemeyen işlere zaman harcamam. - *cebimde bana müteşekkir olmayı hatırlatmak için bir taş taş taşırım. - *daha büyük bir enerji alanı içinde hareket eden bir enerji alanıyım. - - *konulara dışarıdan içeriye doğru bakarım. - *neden ile başlar nasıl ile devam eder ve ne ile sonlandırırım. * -endişeli olduğumda kendime 2 soru yöneltirim: 1)Neye müteşekkirim? 2)neyi hatırlamak istiyorum? -düşüncelerimin yalızca bir öneriden oluştuğunu varsayıyorum. - *mentoruma her 3 ayda bir bigilendiririm. - *her karar aldığımda kendime sorarım: kararım korku nedeniyle mi alındı? yoksa büyüme odaklımıydı? - *kararlarımı büyüme odaklı veririm - *yatırım yapacaksam verdiğim değerin min 3x katını alırım. - *yatırımlarımı çeşitlendirirm. * -endişe ile baş etme prensibim: en kötü korkularıma yüz yüze gelirim. yani: evsiz kalmaktan korkuyorsam; birkaç gün parkta, bankta, yatıp sokakta bulduklarınızı yemek bir seçenek olabilir! - *bir şeye para harcarken her zaman fırsat maliyetini düşün. yani; bir şey yerine alabileceğiniz başka herşey. - *endişe ile baş etme prensibim: "döngüye girmeden önce dur" prensibidir. - *sürekli olarak finansal döngüleri yakalamayı çalışırım. * -sık sık; lincoln, napoleon, aristo gibi çok büyük insanlarla hayalimde bir araya gelirim ve onlarla konuşurum. * hergece bu egzersizi yaparım. * -eğer ki topluluk önünde konuşmam gerekirse bu alanda uzman olan henry bord u hayal eder ve konuşmasına ondan sonra hazırlanırım. * -Topluluk önünde konuşmadan önce yaklaşık 4 saat boyunca kimseyle görüşmem. - *ilk 4 saatimi telaşız ve incelikli çaklışarak sonrasında ise dinlenme ve rahatlama periodu na geçerim. - *ben çalışmayı bırakınca beynim bırakmaz, o her zaman çalışır, bilinçaltım her zaman benim için çalışır, benim isteğim doğrultusunda nasıl programlarsam öyle, paralarım benim için çalışır, çünkü onları pasif gelir ilan ettim ve 7/24 benim hizmetimde çalışırlar, yatırmlarım ben uyuyorken paramı değerlendirir ve bana hzimet derler, yani benim yerime 7/24 çalışan varlılarım var. paradan para yapıyorum yani. bu çok güzel duygu ve harika bir başarı. * -hayatımın ve mutluluğumun kontrolünü her zmn elime alırım. bu benim özgüvenimin gelişmesine katkıda bulunuyor * -her sabah, öğlen, akşam, yatsı veya herhangi bir ihtiyacım olduğu zamanda "kuvvetli ben olumlamaları" yaparım, şu şekilde: "biliyorum ki yapmak istediğim herşeyi yapabilirim, buna inanır ve buna göre davranırsam başarı benimle olucaktır. bundan sonra yapmak istediğim neyse onu kesin birşekilde planlayacağım ve bu plan gerçekleşene kadar ona odaklanacağım." * -gün içinde kendimi birkaç kez enerjik bir şekilde uyanırken hayal ederim ve dinlenmiş bir şekilde yataktan hemen kolayca kalkabildiğimi gözümün önüne getiririm. * -başarılı bir iş adamı olmak istiyorsam, başarılı iş adamlarının çevresinde olduğuma emin olurdum. * -endişe ettiğimde beynimin en basit var olma içgüdüsünü suçlarım. kendime şunu sorarım: endişem nereden kaynaklanıyor? sonra onu şu üç kategoriden birine yerleştiririm. 1)Durumsal Stres 2)Beklentisel Stres 3)Kalıcı Stres sonra bir kez daha kategorilendirme yaparım: A)Tarihsel B)Histerik C)Yardımcı önemli olan duygularımın çıkabileceği bir çıkış noktası bulabilmek. * -topluluk önünde konuşma yapmadan önce hitap ettiğim kitlenin çıplak olduğunu gözümün önüne getiririm. * -anksiyetem varsa; hayal gücümü arttırırım. - *daha iyi odaklanabilmek için farklı dikkat türlerini anlamaya çalışırım. - *farkındalığımı geliştirmek için dünyaya karşı daha şefkatli olmaya çalışırım. - *dikkatimi arttırmak için: 1) yeni bir çerçeveden bakarım 2) karşılaştırırım 3) günlük kontrol: hergün 5dk o gün nelerin iyi nelerin kötü gittiğini düşünür, neler daha iyi olabilirdi? ve bugünden öğrenip yarına uygulayabileceğim leyler üzerine kafa yorardım. * -gece yatmadan önce bugünden öğrendiğim, yarına uygulayabileceklerim hakkında düşünürüm. -hikayelerimi anlatırken "3 Kuralı" na sadık kalırım. - *videolarımda; tutku, gülümseme, sohbet üzerine odaklanırım. -- *konuşmadan önce düşün: sessizliği bozacak kadar değeli mi? * -Her sabah Kararlılık duygusu ile uyan ve memnuniyet duygusu ile uyu. * -Her durumda soğukkanlı olmayı öğren. * -Her zaman İkinciymiş gibi çalış. - *Kendine birilerine hiçbir zaman ihtiyacın olmayacağını sürekli tekrarla -Hata yaptığında şu üç unsura dikkat et; Kabul et, Ders Al, Tekrarlama. * -her perşembe akıl hocamla öğle yemeği yerim - *zamanımın 33% kısmını: benden daha düşük insanlarla geçiririm. onlara akıl hocalığı yapıp, yardım ederim. 2. 33% kısmını: benimle aynı seviyede olanlar, arkadaşlarım, akranlarım. 3. 33% kısmını: benden 10-20 yıl önde olan insanlar... - *kitap okuma prensibim; sayfalara göz atıyorum. bunu üç kere yapıyorum. 1. içindekiler bölümünü okuyorum 2. Biraz hızlı lerliyorum. 3. Sadece bir bölüme odaklanıyorum. -Bir başarı elde ettiğimde kendime şu soruyu sorarım: BUNUN NE KADARI BANA ÖZGÜ? * -yapılıcaklar listesinin her zaman başında "Büyük domino taşı" nı yıkmak bulunur. eğer bu taşı yıkabilirsem diğer şeylerle birlikte onlarda yıklır. yani amacım kilit nokta atışı yapmaktır. küçük işler de onunla birlikte hallolur. * -Her 4 Yılda 1 Dil öğren - *Bitirdiğim her kitabı min. 2 kere daha oku. öğrenen kadar, hayatımda yer edinene kadar. (ayrıca belirli kitapları düzenli aralıklarla tekrar et.) - *Affirm you vision everyday: "I am. Every single day, ı am as the creative force the universe. whatever you attach I AM TO, YOU WİLL BECOME -her gün herhangi bir yorulduktan sonrav verdiğim bir arada ihtiyacım olan kadar, beni fulleyecek kadar, doz alarak motivasyonumu düzenli olarak yükseklerde tut. - *güne başlamadan önce, facebooktaki arkadaşlık isteklerine bakmadan, instagramda hikayelere girmeden, tweetleri kontrol etmeden, maillere bakmadan önce kendimden istediğim bir şey var: "gün içindeki iki önceliğini belirle" - *make only 3 decisions per day -when ı wake up is ı recall my dreams talk about positive momentum ı am thinking aout things. ı am focusing here ı am thinking about exellence, ı am thinking about oxygen do cold theraphy for reseling your nervous system and reducing inflammation make my favourite is brain tea; its combition of gotu cola, ginko, lions mene, some MCT oil and some others gems.